


Make you feel my love

by Lella (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Disease, Drama, Hospital, I'm not sure yet, M/M, i had never done this before, idk how to tag, larry stylison - Freeform, lou is really unhappy, louis is famous, there might be self harming, they are childhood friends, till met harry again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlison was in a solo way to trouble. Singing wasn't so enjoyable anymore.<br/>Harry Stylison misses his childhood best friend; but now, laying down on a hospital bed, he could do nothing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make you feel my love

¶ Make you feel me

I first saw him in a dream. I was floating on the clouds, feeling light and incredibly contrasted with my conscious life. I only knew that I was looking for something; And when he appeared everything became more understandable. He was the cause of such a peace, though he was coming from a storm. That creature that was so real and achievable..I could stretch my arm and be able to touch his skin. His beauty troubled me; I couldn't help the feeling of ownership involving. It was such a sweet creature with emerald eyes. I couldn't understand what he was doing here, so close to me... Everyone knew I was far from being a good person. 

" 'm still waiting for you" a hoarse voice mixed with the weak smile made me waver.

Who the hell was he?

 

¶ But I have a blonde hero

I woke up before I could find out about the guy. And the frustration didn't help at all with my hangover, which made my head throb and the body squirm. I just felt very ill. And couldn't understand how just five seconds ago I was in peace -- oblivious to all the bad things in real life. It felt like another universe. I wished I could get back to it with the same ease with which I could leave.

"Good morning" I sighed at seeing Niall and his worried look on the edge of my bed. He was a friend I made at a party a few months ago.. fortunately he was much more responsible than me. And away from the media's eyes we were a little bit more than just friends. 

"I thought you wouldn't be able to wake up today, Lou" he sighed, giving me a peck "Here" he gave me medicine in a hand and a glass of water in the other. He seemed to be shaking a little bit and realizing it made me feel even worse. Because that was our routine. I screwed around with druggies and alcohol and at the next morning he was there to take good care of me. 

"Did you bring me?" I asked despite knowing the answer. And I took the medicine with water. And then put everything on the nightstand. Niall just nodded slightly "Where's Zayn?" I turned to the young blonde.

"At his place" he said before taking my dish and leaving the room.

Of course I noticed how he was quiet and upset. I almost ran after him to apologize. Almost. But I remembered the dream I had; and frowned at the thought of how the boy from my dreams looked familiar.

Where had I seen him?

The phone rang the next moment; and I knew then that it was my mother with all the answers I needed.

 

¶ Home is nowhere

"are you sure?" my head was still sore. My mother was talking about something so precious through the line. There were tears filling my eyes.

"yes" her voice was trembling; he was important to her too. 

"Damn it, Mom" I was cracking; and, hell, some minutes ago my biggest problem was about how to perform my next show while getting over my last night stand.

But I remember now about him. And I cry because I was being frivolous before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! hope this is okay. english isn't my first language. sorry for my grammar.
> 
> next chapter might be up soon


End file.
